runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Cara
Cara is one of [[User:Coroxn|'Coroxn']] [[User talk:Coroxn|'Talk']]'s characters in the story serial Heroes of Gielinor. She is first introduced in Slay: The Series as the main character. Cara is an orphan, a slayer, heroine, and champion for good. Early Life Cara was always different. She could sense when bad things were around, and often killed them; her mother recalled once seeing an infantile Cara in her pram, a strangled snake in her hands. She was born to a wealthy woman who had married an incurable drunk, who beat his wife fiercely. When Cara was eight, he tried to hurt her in a drunken rage. Cara broke his shin with a kick, and snapped his neck with a powerful punch. Her mother, forced to confront her daughter's unusualness, died shortly after, from fright. She made it plain to Cara that she was terrified of her, and Cara knew even then her mother didn't love her. When her mother died, Cara was supposed to go to an orphanage. But she ran away, and fled to the nearby city of Varrock. Here, she fought the demon underbelly of the city, killing vampyres and demons. Cara had vision's, sometimes in her sleep, of people in trouble. She would rescue them, and that's how the game played. Cara, The Godslayer Cara's vision's and dreams told her who she was; a Godslayer. Created by the the gods to destroy the evil and demons that plagued humanity. There can be three Slayer's at a time, when one dies, another is born. Cara lives in a small apartment in Varrock, though she rarely sleeps there. In fact, she rarely sleeps at all, Cara goes out slaying most nights. Hope Cara met Hope one night, when the latter was killing a vampyre. Cara cut the fight short by slaying the vampyre with a crossbow. Hope took offense at this, and the two came to blows. For the majority of the fight, Cara was winning. However, when Cara taunted Hope, saying "We can stop this, you know. You just have to say I'm better". At this, an enraged Hope fiercely bet Cara, stating that because she is nothing without being a Slayer, and that she'll always be better because "I want it more". Cara quickly turns the tables on the girl, breaking her arm and giving her a dead leg. Cara doesn't kill Hope, however, and just leaves her there, stating "Two Slayers are better than one". Riley Whilst Cara rushed to save some innocents being slaughtered in a tower, she met Riley. He was trying to save the people, too, but Cara mistook him for the attacker. They had a brief scuffle, in which Riley threw her out the two story window. They soon realise they are both on the same side, and rush to save the people. They are attacked by a bat-like monster that injures Riley by slashing his throat. Cara fights it off, but it bites her on the neck, subduing her with toxins and draining her blood. Riley comes to her rescue, killing the monster. Riley revives Cara by mingling his blood with hers, and because of the extreme adrenaline, the two kiss. Riley can't speak, but through writing with his own blood he reveals that this monster was only the pet. Cara ascends the stairs, ready to fight the master. The master jumps her, the two fall down stairs. The two fight, with Riley eventually entering the fray, but the master beats them both. Riley's ally, Alex, comes to the rescue. Though his mini crossbow bolts have little affect, and he can't actually hit the master with the large crossbow because of the recoil, he manages to knock the master unconscious with a fire bolt. Alex turns the master to dust with a special potion he has acquired. Cara and Riley (+Alex by default) decide to join forces. The Master Returns It is revealed that in an effort to gain power, Alex ingested the Master's dust. However, the Master's spirit has now possessed him. It tells Riley and Cara that Delrith is being raised in the Lumbridge Catacombs. He teleports Riley with the Lumbridge teleport, but burns the book when he teleports, trapping Cara in Varrock. Cara steaks the book from a magic shop, and teleports to Lumbridge, storming the catacombs. She finds that Alex/Master is trying to summon Delrith into the body of Dragith Nurn, which Riley killed. Alex/Master has poisoned Riley with a paralytic, and has mysticly summoned his sister and slit her throat. Alex/Master reveals that this is not Alex, but the Master. The Master flees Alex's body and possesses Dragith Nurn's, attacking Riley and Cara fiercely. Alex saves them with a fire spell, and tries to apologize. Riley maintains that though Alex wasn't in control, it's still his fault. Riley punches him, and says that if he ever sees him again, he'll kill him. Dark Wizards Riley lays his sister to rest, and he and Cara sit by the river. There, Dark Wizards kidnap Riley, but leave Cara in Lumbridge. Appearance Cara is fairly hot, with shoulder length blond hair. Though she is incredibly strong, the strength is metaphysical, it doesn't affect her weight or appearance. She doesn't look like she would be good for a fight, but she is. She wears a belt she built herself, with slots for her slaying weaponry. She often wears combat efficient clothes. Abilities Cara, as a Godslayer, is incredibly strong. She once lifted up a heavy Baltherax Demon and through him twenty feet. She is also fast, often able to catch up with opponents fleeing on horseback. She is durable, very rarely can she be injured. Even the strongest of demons can only succeed in inflicting maybe a light bruise. She has never broken a bone in her life. As part of her strength, she can jump very high, and very far, about fifteen feet either way. As part of being a Slayer, Cara has access to hundreds of different fighting styles, she has thousands of moves, each of which she can perform perfectly. She is also agile, being able to perform flip-kicks and aerial projectile evasion manoevres (dodging arrows, bolts, and other thrown weapons in mid-air). She is naturally proficient in many weapons, such as knives, blades, axes, mauls, bow and arrows, crossbows, throwing daggers and maces. Weapons Of Choice As Vampyres are the world's most common demons (aside from imps, of course) Cara carries weapons that kill these creatures at all times. Garlic, wooden stakes (or, indeed, any kind of wood), crucifixes, bottles of holy water and matches (fire can be fatal to Vampyres). For more robust demons, Cara carries a light, steel sword, with her strength, it doesn't matter all that much the material her weapons are made from. If a demon is very strong, she will wield battle ax, or two-handed blade. Category:Coroxn's Characters Category:Heroes Of Gielinor